Searching for information may be done by semantic concepts or topics. Another way of searching is by utilizing indexed data. For instance, artifacts such as articles, web pages, images, words in a text, and others, for example, available via a medium such as the Internet or another network, data storage device or media device, may be indexed. Such indexes may be utilized by various services, for example, for statistical analyses, citations, social networking, advertising, and others.
With existing indexing processes, however, there are still some features associated with media data that remain undetected. For example, while there is a citation information for Einstein's general relativity paper, there is no information on how often Einstein's famous formula E=mc^2 was actually processed by others in various activities, like sending e-mails, presentations, etc. It can happen that while some basic article or song has relatively low citation or attention, some of its phrases may become very popular and catch significant attention, actively circulated or reproduced in some way (e.g., e-mail, social network, microblogging, record playing). It is also possible and often common that these phrases become more popular in societies or languages different from the ones in which they originated.